Disease in Love
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Ketika kau di hadapkan pada takdir hidup yang tak menentu? Apa yang akan kau katakan? Ketika Tuhan mengujimu dengan sebuah penyakit? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengeluh? Tersenyum? Berusaha kuat untuk sembut? Atau putus asa?/A KyuMin FF/Yaoi, BL/RnR?


_**Disease in Love**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**KyuMin and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and Their Couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Ketika kau di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang membuatmu takut.**

**Apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

**Ketika sebuah penyakit menyerang dan menetap di tubuhmu.**

**Apa yang akan kau katakan?**

**Dan ketika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang di antara penyakit mematikan itu.**

**Apa yang akan kau lakukan dan kau katakan?**

**Apakah kau akan tersenyum menerimanya?**

**Atau kau akan berteriak pada Tuhan bahwa Tuhan tak adil?**

**Atau kau..akan tetap bertahan di antara rasa sakit dengan terus bersyukur kepada-Nya?**

**Hanya kau..dan hatimu lah yang bisa menjawabnya.**

**Jadi? Kau jawab apa?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Bad story with the bad plot from me.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**If you want to bashing, just do that to this story.**_

_**Not to main character.**_

_**Not plagiat! Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Thank you :D**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**Disease in Love**_

_**.**_

_Presented by_**Umu Humairo Cho**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**All of Author's POV**_

* * *

_**.**_

Bukalah lembaran baru ketika kau di hadapkan pada kebahagiaan.

Bukalah lembaran baru ketika kau di hadapkan pada rasa sakit.

Namun janganlah kau menangis ketika kau berhadapan pada kenyataan itu.

Sebuah rasa sakit yang tercipta, bukan akhir dari segala apa yang selalu kau teriakkan.

Terkadang, Tuhan punya rencana. Dan ketika kau mau membuka mata..dari sanalah..kau bisa menemukan..

..arti dari sebuah ujian..

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hujan turun begitu deras hari ini. Air-air yang terus turun dari langit menuju bumi membasahi jalan kota Seoul. Tak jauh atau bahkan hanya beberapa meter dari jalanan itu..berdiri sebuah bangunan megah yang pasti ada banyak orang di dalamnya.

Coba kau buka mata..untuk apa..mereka semua berada di sana?

Ketika kau hanya membuka sebelah matamu..kau hanya akan menganggap bahwa mereka pergi ke sana untuk memeriksa kesehatan. Sekadar check up mingguan. Memang, sebagian dari mereka melakukannya. Tetapi..coba buka matamu lebih lebar.

Saat kau melihatnya, di sana ada begitu banyak ruangan bercat putih dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya. Yang hidup dengan bantuan alat-alat penyuplai kehidupan yang bahkan mungkin membuat mereka lelah. Hei, dapatkah kalian tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik semua senyuman yang selalu mereka pancarkan?

Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau hanya menutup mata. Karena itu..buka matamu dan lihat..maka setelah itu..kau akan tahu apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hei hei hei, ayo cepat kembali ke tempat tidur kalian. Ini waktunya minum obat," teriak seorang suster yang bertugas. Ruangan itu di penuhi banyak anak-anak yang berusaha memperjuangkan kehidupan mereka.

Mereka semua bergegas menuju tempat tidur masing-masing, menuruti apa yang suster itu ucapkan. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang _namja_ datang dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya. Kemudian, ia menyapa anak-anak itu. "_Annyeong_ semua."

"_Annyeong_," yang langsung di balaskan dengan sapaan balik yang ia terima. _Namja_ itu tersenyum, kemudian mendekati satu dari sekian banyak anak yang berpakaian sama dengannya. "Hayo~ pasti kalian nakal lagi 'kan?" tanya _namja_ itu. Anak-anak di sana menggeleng lalu menjawab dengan polosnya. "_Aniyo_. Kita cuma main di sekitar sini kok, _hyuuung_~"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum kemudian menatap suster itu. "_Ne_, _ahjuma_ Park. Sini, biar aku yang memberikan obat ke mereka. Kau bertugas lagi saja," pintanya pada suster Park. "Tapi Sungminnie, kau juga harus minum obat dan istirahat 'kan? Jangan memaksakan diri," balas suster Park. Namun, _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu hanya tersenyum juga menggeleng. "_Gwenchana_. Sini, hehe."

"Aish! Baiklah. Ini. Tapi jangan lupa setelah itu kau kembali ke kamarmu kemudian minum obat dan istirahat! _Arra_?" ujar suster Park membuat Sungmin mengangguk. "_Ne, ahjumma_~~"

"Aish! Baiklah, aku tinggal, _ne_?"

"_Ne_!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Nah nah, ayo sekarang kita minum obat dulu, _okay_?"

"_Ne hyung_!" semua anak-anak malang itu duduk di ranjang mereka. Menunggu Sungmin menghampirinya dengan obat di atas nampan yang tadi di berikan oleh suster Park kepadanya. Sungmin memberikan senyum terbaik walau ia..memiliki rasa sakit yang ia sembunyikan.

"Nah, ayo, aaa," ucap Sungmin kemudian memasukkan satu dari beberapa obat yang akan di minum oleh satu dari sekian banyak anak di ruangan itu. Memang, secara keseluruhan, anak-anak itu adalah _namja_. Karena itu, hanya ada satu panggilan untuk Sungmin, yaitu, _hyung_ kelinci.

Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama pada anak lainnya. Lalu setelah semuanya, Sungmin menyuruh mereka istirahat kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sungmin berjalan pelan menuju kamar bercat putih yang sudah beberapa waktu ini ia tempati. Terkadang, ia memegang dadanya yang berdenyut lebih cepat. Sakit..entahlah, ia selalu merasa sakit jika dadanya itu berdenyut lebih cepat.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, hidupnya..memang terlalu melankolis.

"Hei,"

'DEG'

"Aa.." Sungmin bergumam pelan lalu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Seseorang berpakaian seperti dokter tengah menatapnya intens. "Kenapa kau berkeliaraan? Seharusnya kau istirahat di kamarmu 'kan?"

Sungmin menunduk mendengarnya. Ia tak berani menatap _namja_ lain di depannya. Tangannya bergerak gelisah meremas-remas ujung pakaian pasien yang ia kenakan. Sampai akhirnya, _namja_ di depannya memegang dagunya memaksa ia memperlihatkan wajahnya.

'DEG DEG DEG'

Jantung keduanya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tapi Sungmin…cepat-cepat memegang dadanya. 'A-ah..jantungku,' batinnya mengabaikan seseorang yang ada di depannya. Sampai, orang itu sadar dari keterpakuannya dan bertanya pada Sungmin khawatir. "Aa…apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya dokter itu. Sungmin mendongak lalu menggeleng. "_G-gwenchana_ dokter. S-saya permisi."

Setelah pamit, Sungmin kembali berjalan meninggalkan dokter itu. Kemudian memegang dadanya lagi. "Tapi tidak sakit. Aku juga tidak batuk? K-kenapa dengan jantungku?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Senja mulai menghampiri, biasanya jam segini dokter sudah datang ke kamar Sungmin untuk memeriksanya. Tetapi, sudah hampir sepuluh menit dokter itu belum tampak. Sungmin hanya duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya. Membolak-balik buku bacaan di tangannya sampai seorang suster masuk dengan seseorang berjas putih yang ia yakini adalah dokter yang akan memeriksanya. Tapi…

"Nah, Sungmin-_ah_, ini dokter baru mu. Namanya dokter Cho Kyuhyun, dokter Jung di pindah tugaskan ke Jepang. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ucap serta tanya suster itu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu menunduk. Ia bisa melihat bahwa dokter itu mendekat, kemudian ia merasakan tangan dokter itu memegang bahunya dan bersuara menyuruhnya. "Berbaringlah."

Sungmin hanya menuruti. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang sudah dua bulan ini di tempatinya. Dokter Cho memulai untuk memeriksa Sungmin. Tak lama, sebuah senyum terpatri indah. "Keadaanmu semakin baik. Yang aku tahu dari dokter Jung, kau ini benar-benar pasien yang paling bersemangat. Hebat!" ucap serta puji dokter Cho. Sungmin hanya bisa berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Aa…terima kasih…dokter Cho."

Dokter Cho tertawa. "_Ne_, sama-sama."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Senja masih betah berdiam diri. Bersamaan dengan dokter Cho yang berdiri menghadap jendela di dalam kamar Sungmin. Menemani _namja_ itu. Sebenarnya, ia berniat untuk mencoba dekat dengan _namja_ manis itu –baginya.

Eh entahlah. Bahkan dirinya saja bingung kenapa dirinya masih ada di ruangan ini.

"Aa…dokter?" panggil Sungmin ragu. Dokter itu berhenti dari kegiatannya memandang pemandangan senja dari jendela yang ada di kamar Sungmin, menatap pasiennya yang kini menatapnya. "Kyuhyun."

"Eh?"

"Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun. Jangan dokter,"

"Tapi…"

"Cukup lakukan Lee Sungmin. Aku kurang suka kau memanggilku begitu. Entahlah," ujar dokter Cho cepat. Membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih kencang. 'Aku kenapa?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia kembali menatap wajah dokter itu. "Aa…dok…eh maksudku Kyuhyun, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang Sungmin lontarkan membuat dokter itu menatapnya serius. Ia mulai berpikir kenapa ia bisa menetap di sini.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin lebih kenal dengan paseinku."

"_Mwo_?"

"Hn…" Sungmin diam mendengar gumaman itu. Lalu tanpa sadar ia meremas-remas ujung baju pasiennya. Kemudian bertanya lagi. "Tapi memangnya kau tidak ada pasien lagi untuk di periksa?"

"Tidak,"

"Eh?"

"Hanya kau pasienku di sini," balas Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin lagi-lagi diam. "Aa…begitu yah?"

Hening. Suasana benar-benar hening. Walau terkadang terdengar bunyi orang-orang atau langkah kaki di luar ruangan putih itu. Tapi di dalamnya, Sungmin dan dokter Cho hanya saling mendiami. Tak berniat memulai. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Dan jika manusia itu benar-benar egois sehingga tidak mau mengajak bicara terlebih dahulu pada seseorang di depannya. Tidak akan mereka ada di sini. Dokter dan pasien itu…harus akrab –menurut Kyuhyun.

"Di keluarga mu, siapa yang mengidap penyakit ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dokter Cho. Sungmin mendongak, menatap polos _namja_ lain di depannya membuat _namja_ itu tak berkedip. Namun, tatapan polos itu berubah menjadi tatapan kesedihan sedetik kemudian. "_Umma_."

"Lalu? _Umma_ mu sekarang…?"

"_Umma_ masih hidup sampai sekarang," balas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Namun kemudian ia berucap lagi. "Mau menceritakannya padaku?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk di tanya seperti itu. Lalu ia mulai membuka mulut lagi untuk bercerita.

"_Umma_ hidup dengan jantung _appa_. Saat aku dan _umma_ jatuh secara bersamaan akibat hal yang sama yaitu penyakit jantung koroner kami, _appa_ membawa kami ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena saat aku terbangun, dokter Jung bilang _appa_ sudah tenang dan hanya memberikan sebuah surat kepadaku…"

Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan. Menatap wajah _namja_ manis itu yang bisa ia lihat bahwa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Setelahnya, ia bisa mendengar Sungmin meneruskan ceritanya.

"…di dalam surat itu _appa_ bilang, bahwa ia sangat mencintaiku juga _umma_. Aku menangis ketika membacanya. Aku ingin sekali memeluk _appa_ saat itu juga. Tapi kondisiku yang sangat lemah sehingga dokter Jung tak mengizinkan ku untuk keluar dari kamar itu. _Umma_ masih berada di UGD setelah menjalani operasi pendonoran jantung…"

"…dokter Jung bilang, saat akan melakukan operasi untuk memindahkan jantung _umma_ ke dalam tubuh _appa_, walau katanya itu tak mungkin berhasil, dokter Jung tetap melakukannya. Sampai akhirnya hal terburuk benar-benar terjadi. Tuhan mengambil _appa_ dari ku juga _umma_. Setelah beberapa hari terbaring dan mendengar cerita dokter Jung, aku mengunjungi _umma_ yang di rawat di ruangan VIP, sebagai jaga-jaga. Aku langsung memeluk _umma_ dan menangis di pelukannya. _Umma_ juga begitu…aku…"

'Grep'

'DEG DEG DEG'

Jantung Sungmin berdetak semakin cepat. Rasa hangat menyergapnya. Kyuhyun memeluknya. Dokter itu merengkuhnya berusaha memberikan Sungmin tempat untuk menangis. Mengusap rambut hitam _namja_ manis itu membuat Sungmin terdiam. Kemudian melanjutkan cerita lagi.

"…aku semakin menangis ketika _umma_ juga menangis. Meminta maaf padaku atas kepergian _appa_ tapi aku bilang itu bukan salahnya. Beberapa minggu setelahnya kami kembali ke rumah. Menjalani hidup tanpa _appa_ di samping kami. Waktu berlalu, saat itu sudah enam bulan hidup tanpa _appa_, sebelumnya semua masih sama. _Umma_ tidak ingin mencari pengganti _appa_. Tapi…"

Sungmin menjedanya lagi. Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah _namja_ itu. Menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sungmin. Tersenyum lembut, yang entah bagaimana seperti memberikan sengatan semangat untuk Sungmin.

Setelahnya, Sungmin kembali melanjutkan. "…tapi, suatu hari aku melihat _umma_ di antar oleh seorang _namja_. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa dan aku tidak bertanya. Sampai hari-hari berikutnya kejadian itu terulang. Setelah sekitar dua bulan berturut-turut itu terjadi, _namja_ itu menemuiku dan melamar _umma_ untuk di jadikan istrinya. Dia bilang dia belum pernah menikah. Karena itu ia ingin menjadikan _umma_ istri pertama dan…terakhirnya. Aku tak menjawab apa-apa. Aku pulang dan menemui _umma_…"

"…aku bicara pada _umma_ sampai akhirnya kami bertengkar. Waktu sebulan berjalan tanpa ada percakapan di antara kami. Aku tidak ingin _umma_ melupakan _appa_ makanya aku melarang _umma_ menikah. Tapi hari berikutnya, _umma_ mendatangiku dan meminta maaf padaku. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menjalaninya jika aku tak merestuinya, tetapi, kali ini aku yang berpikir untuk merelakannya menikah lagi. _Umma_ menolak tapi aku yang memaksa. Dan semuanya menghasilkan kehidupanku yang seperti ini. Mempunyai seorang adik perempuan berusia dua tahun tapi aku takut…"

"Semoga saja tidak," kali ini Kyuhyun menyuarakannya. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin pasti takut jika adiknya mengidap penyakit yang sama. Sungmin menatapnya. "K-kenapa begitu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Yang aku dengar, tergantung saat seorang ibu yang memang sebelumnya mengidap penyakit turunan, bagaimana ia bisa menjaga janinnya dan dirinya. Tapi ibu tersebut sembuh, kemungkinan penuruan sel-sel penyakit itu sangat sedikit. Hanya sekitar 15-25%, kemungkinan terbesar sekitar 30% jika memang dari awal kondisi kandungannya lemah juga gen dari sang ayah yang di dalamnya terkandung bibit penyakit juga," jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak berkedip di depannya. Matanya berbinar-binar lucu. "Benarkah?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk melihat senyuman Sungmin.

"Soal _umma_ mu, kenapa dia tidak ke sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman. "_Umma_ ke sini di pagi hari setelah _appa_ berangkat kerja," balas Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Adikmu juga ikut?" tanya dokter itu lagi. "Eum!" balas Sungmin yang mulai kelihatan semangat lagi. Lalu dokter Cho Kyuhyun itu terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu terdiam. "Haha dasar. Ya sudah, kapan-kapan aku ingin bertemu adikmu. Sepertinya adikmu lebih cantik daripada kamu."

"Eh?" Sungmin hanya terbengong ketika dokter itu bilang bahwa ia cantik. Kemudian pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, ia dan dokter itu…begitu…akrab?

Dan di luar, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sulit di gambarkan. Antara senang, bangga dan sedih. Ia…tidak bisa seperti Sungmin yang selalu tersenyum seperti itu.

Dokter Cho itu memegang dada sebelah kanannya. Merasakan apakah hati-hatinya baik-baik saja? Membayangkan kehidupan yang indah membuat ia bertambah sakit. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. "Sayangnya aku…tidak bisa seperti Sungmin. Aku…ugh!" gumamnya yang ia akhiri dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba di rasakannya di sekitar perut. Dokter itu memegang perutnya, sampai seorang suster menghampirinya dan bertanya. "Dokter, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Dokter Cho hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan suster itu di belakang. Kemudian terus berjalan tanpa niat ke arah ruangannya. "Bodoh! Kau…benar-benar bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Musim semi di pagi hari begitu indah. Penggambaran yang sempurna bisa kau dapatkan jika kau berhadapan langsung dengan musim semi. Musim yang paling Sungmin sukai. Musim di mana bunga-bunga tumbuh dengan indah. Bunga-bunga yang membuat ia yakin untuk tetap bertahan hingga detik ini. Walau rasa sakit selalu menyerangnya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh ke arah itu. Senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya kala ia melihat sang _umma_ juga adiknya datang dengan membawa serantang makanan. Sungmin menghampiri mereka lalu memeluk keduanya. "_Umma_…Hyukkie, kalian sudah datang?" keduanya hanya mengangguk, sampai akhirnya seorang lagi datang membuat jantung Sungmin…lagi-lagi berdetak lebih cepat.

Leeteuk –_umma_ Sungmin yang melihat perubahan anaknya menatap khawatir lalu berseru pada dokter itu. "Dokter! Tolong anak saya!" serunya. Kyuhyun –sang dokter yang baru masuk terburu-buru menghampiri Sungmin dan menopang tubuh _namja_ manis itu. Menggendongnya _a la bridal style_ membuat Sungmin merona.

Sampai di ranjangnya, Sungmin justru menggeleng ketika dokter Cho akan memeriksanya. "_Nan_…_gwenchana_, d-dokter," katanya lirih. Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang cukup panggil Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin tersentak. "Aa…_mianhe_."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, tapi suara Leeteuk menyadarkannya. "Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dokter? Lalu…kemana dokter Jung?" Tanya Leeteuk yang Kyuhyun balas dengan senyuman di awalnya. Leeteuk menatap secara seksama wajah _namja_ di depannya. Terlalu muda untuk ukuran seorang dokter. "Kau…"

"_Ne ahjuma_, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Saya dokter yang menggantikan dokter Jung selama dia bertugas di Jepang. Salam kenal," ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkuk. Leeteuk balas membungkuk dengan sang anak bungsu di gendongannya. "_Annyeong_ Leeteuk _imnida_, _umma_ Sungmin. Ah, jadi kau ini dokter yah? _Aigooo_~ muda sekali," puji Leeteuk. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kemudian membungkuk lagi. "Terimakasih."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Jadi kau seumuran dengan Minnie? Akhirnya Minnie ada temannya juga. Lagipula kau orang yang ramah. Apakah kalian nyambung kalau sedang mengobrol?" ucap serta tanya Leeteuk pada keduanya. Awalnya Sungmin sudah menjelaskan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sang _umma_ awalnya tak percaya tapi melihat Sungmin yang kesulitan, akhirnya Kyuhyun membantunya dan mengatakan pada Leeteuk bahwa anaknya baik-baik saja sehingga _yeoja_ berusia tigapuluh tahunan itu percaya.

Sungmin mengerjap di tanya seperti itu. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "_Ne ahjuma_. Kami nyambung kok. Tenang saja," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersentak. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu memandang anaknya. "Aa…baguslah kalau begitu. Bukankah ini menyenangkan Minnie? Kau jadi punya teman mengobrol loh~" ujar Leeteuk. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Ahaha…ya sudah, kamu sarapan dulu, _ne_? _Umma_ sudah masakin makanan kesukaan kamu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan dokter?"

"Kyuhyun saja _ahjuma_, aku kurang suka panggilan itu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi dokter?"

"Aa…itu aku…"

"Ya sudah lupakan. Nah, Hyukkie _chagi_ turun dulu, _ne_? _Umma_ mau membuka bekal punya Sungmin _oppa_, hem?" ucap yang di akhiri pertanyaan untuk Hyukjae atau Hyukkie –adik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Leeteuk yang mulai menyuapi Sungmin lalu menatap Hyukjae yang memandang Sungmin polos. Kemudian menghampiri anak kecil itu. Menyapanya. "Hei adik kecil?" panggilnya. _Yeoja_ kecil itu menoleh. "_Waeyo oppa_?" balasnya polos membuat Kyuhyun gemas lalu mencubit pipinya. Menggendong Hyukjae menuju sofa yang ada. Kemudian bertanya lagi padanya. "Siapa nama mu adik kecil?"

Hyukjae mengerjap imut dan lucu. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya. "_Nae ileumeun_, Hyukkie _imnida_, _oppa_. Oppa _ciapa_?" balas serta tanya Hyukjae. Kyuhyun semakin tertawa. Adik Sungmin begitu lucu baginya. "_Ne_, nama _oppa_ Kyuhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun _oppa_. _Arra_?" Hyukjae mengangguk lalu terdiam di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya yang memainkan stetoskop yang _namja_ itu bawa.

Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh mulut _yeoja_ kecil itu. "Apakah _oppa_ itu pacalnya Cungmin _oppa_?"

"Uhuk…uhuk!" Sungmin yang sedang makan pun tersedak. Buru-buru Leeteuk memberikannya air. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengusap lembut rambut Hyukjae. "Bukan. _Oppa_ itu…"

"Kyu _oppa_ itu temannya _oppa_. Lagipula darimana Hyukkie tahu kata pacar itu, _eoh_?" ucap Sungmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Sungmin lalu memamerkan _gummy smile_ nya. "Dali Fici. Hyukkie cama Fici 'kan pacalan juga _oppa_."

"!" ketiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu terkaget. He? Anak umur dua tahun? Pacaran? Oh Tuhaaan!

Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, lalu kembali memainkan stetoskop milik Kyuhyun membiarkan ketiga orang dewasa itu sadar ke dunia nyata.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Matahari semakin meninggi. Cuaca di kota Seoul begitu cerah. Sungmin duduk di atas kasurnya memainkan laptopnya. Tak lama, Kyuhyun datang dengan kursi roda di tangannya. "Apakah kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya dokter itu. Mata Sungmin mengerjap. Lalu menjawab. "Sekalipun mau tidak perlu pakai kursi roda 'kan Kyu? Aku masih bisa jalan loh."

"Rasa lelah berpengaruh pada kesehatan jantungmu, Min," balas Kyuhyun. Jika di lihat, mereka benar-benar seperti sudah sangat dekat. Entah apa yang terjadi. Rasa nyaman satu sama lain menyergap masuk ke dalam jiwa mereka.

"Tapi 'kan Kyu…"

"Kita teman 'kan Min? Dan seorang teman harus menghargai keputusan temannya." Balas Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin merengut menatap Kyuhyun lalu beranjak berjalan menghampiri kursi roda itu. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mendorongnya. "Tapi 'kan aku tidak mau di perlakukan seperti orang sakit. Aku sehat kok! Kau berlebihan!"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Hanya sesekali menatap kepala Sungmin juga mendengar _namja_ itu mengoceh. Sebuah senyuman hadir di bibirnya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala betapa cerewetnya _namja_ yang berada di kursi roda yang di dorongnya. "Berhenti mengoceh Min. Kau berisik."

"Terserah! Lagian aku 'kan tidak mau di perlakukan seperti _namja_ lemah,"

"Tidak ada yang memperlakukanmu seperti itu,"

"Nyatanya kau sekarang melakukannya. Ternyata dokter Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" balas Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun diam tak membalas. Entah mengapa hatinya menghangat setelah ia mengenal Sungmin. _Namja_ ini…tidak mau di perlakukan seperti orang sakit kebanyakan. Ia selalu tersenyum dan bersemangat. Hal yang tidak pernah bisa ia lakukan sejak dulu. Ia…begitu lemah jika di bandingkan dengan Sungmin.

Mungkin jika di bandingkan dengan penyakit Sungmin, apa yang Kyuhyun alami bukanlah hal yang lebih berat. Kyuhyun juga tidak mau mengatakan bahwa ia lemah tetapi pada kenyataannya, keadaan dia saat ini membuatnya merasa bodoh. Seorang dokter…yang sangat lemah. Seorang dokter…mempunyai penyakit yang tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya?

Bukankah itu lucu?

"Jadi kau mengajakku jalan-jalan hanya untuk melamun ya, dokter?" suara Sungmin menyadarkannya. "Aa…_mianhe_. Aku tidak bermaksud," balas Kyuhyun. Lalu duduk di bangku taman di belakang rumah sakit. Ya, sekarang mereka berada di sana.

Sungmin masih duduk di kursi rodanya dan Kyuhyun di bangku yang ada di taman itu. Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa kini Kyuhyun tengah memandang langit. Seakan berusaha untuk terus menulusuri apa isi yang ada di pelosok cakrawala itu. Tatapan kesedihan juga rasa lelah. Entahlah, Sungmin tak mau menyimpulkan. Mereka baru bertemu kemarin, tetapi, mereka bisa seakrab ini?

Dan lagi, jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat kala Kyuhyun datang atau di sampingnya. Sebenarnya…ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Apa langit itu bisa berbohong?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin tersadar. Menatap _namja_ di depannya yang kini juga memandangnya. Alisnya bertaut. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" balas Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa langit itu selalu jujur."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin. Alis Kyuhyun bertaut, lalu memamerkan _evil smirk_ nya. "Kenapa apa? Memangnya kau tidak mau menebak?"

Sungmin diam. Menghela napas sebentar kemudian kembali membuka mulut. "Kau benar. Langit itu selalu jujur. Saat ia ingin menangis, ia akan menangis dan turunlah hujan. Jika ia sedang ceria, maka terciptalah cuaca cerah. Ia selalu melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan," Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menatap _namja_ manis di depannya semakin dalam. Lalu bertanya lagi. "Apakah kau percaya bintang bisa memberikan harapan pada kita? Langit bisa tersenyum kala kita tersenyum, dan bersedih kala kita bersedih?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Buktinya aku selalu melihat senyuman-senyuman orang-orang yang aku cintai di langit sana. Langit juga akan berubah gelap kala aku bersedih. Dan soal pengharapan, aku juga selalu menitipkan harapanku pada bintang. Satu bintang…satu harapan. Itu bagiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku percaya, kelak suatu hari aku akan mengambil satu persatu harapan yang aku titipkan untuk aku wujudkan. Dan kau tahu? Aku sudah mewujudkan beberapa pengharapan. Masih ada beberapa yang belum dan aku ingin mewujudkannya. Sebelum aku pergi…"

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Min,"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Kau bukan Tuhan Kyu. Tidak ada jantung yang bisa hidup di dalam tubuhku," balas Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan Sungmin. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Min. kau pasti…ugh!" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia merasa perutnya sakit lagi. Ia meringis memegangi perutnya.

Sungmin yang melihatnya menatap khawatir. Lalu bangun dari kursi rodanya berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. "Kyu? _Gwenchana_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus meringis kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku melihat kepergiannya. "Kyuhyun!"

"…" tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun terus melangkah secara terseok-seok sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ugh! S-sial!" gumamnya masih sambil meringis. Terus berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin sampai akhirnya sosoknya menghilang.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Aish! Dasar dokter menyebalkan. Dia itu kenapa sih?" gumam Sungmin masih sambil menggerutu kesal. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang sebelumnya memberikan kursi roda itu pada suster yang ia temui.

Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun seperti itu. Tapi pasti, ada yang _namja_ itu sembunyikan darinya. "Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa, ya?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Ugh! S-sial! S-sakit sekali," gumam Kyuhyun sendirian di dalam ruangannya. Ia terus memegangi perutnya yang seakan memberontak. Ada sesuatu yang seakan-akan meminta keluar dari dalam.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju buffet kecil lalu membuka laci yang ada. Mencari-cari di mana ia meletakkan obat penghilang rasa sakit kala penyakit itu kambuh. Tapi…ia tak menemukannya sampai akhirnya ia ingat. Obat itu tertinggal di kamarnya.

'Bruk'

"Ah! Assh!" ringis Kyuhyun lagi ketika ia terjatuh. 'S-sial!' batinnya sebelum semua yang ada berubah menjadi gelap. Dan dapat dia dengar…ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Matahari pagi bersembunyi. Kini cahaya rembulanlah yang menemaninya di kala malam datang. Sungmin duduk merenung di dekat jendela yang ada di kamar rawatnya. Sungmin menerawang…mengingat kejadian tadi sore ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan lalu meninggalkannya.

Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Ia begitu penasaran. "Aish! Sebenarnya orang itu kenapa sih?"

'Cklek'

"Sungmin-_ah_?" Sungmin menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia melihat kini suster Park tengah berjalan ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. "_Ne_ Sungmin-_ah_, ayo minum obat dulu," ajak suster Park.

Sungmin menurut dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Meminum obat yang begitu banyak berusaha untuk memperbaiki tubuhnya –yang katanya seperti itu. Ia mengernyit saat rasa pahit menyapa indra pengecapnya. "Ugh! P-pahit," gumamnya membuat suster Park terkekeh.

"Sudah minum saja agar kau cepat sembuh," balas suster itu. Sungmin melirik _yeoja_ berusia tigapuluh tahunan yang sudah biasa menemaninya. Ia ingin bertanya kemana Kyuhyun. Tetapi…

"_Ahjuma_, dokter Cho kemana?"

'Tek'

Pekerjaan yang di lakukan suster Park itu berhenti. Ia menatap Sungmin yang meminta jawaban atas pertanyannya. Menatap _namja_ manis itu tanpa berkedip. Lalu menjawab pelan. "Dokter Cho ada di ruang _UGD_."

'Deg deg deg'

* * *

.

.

* * *

'Tap tap tap'

'_UGD! UGD! UGD!_ Dimana ruang _UGD_? Kenapa jauh sekali?' batin Sungmin masih berlari. Ia mengabaikan teriakan suster Park yang menyuruhnya agar tak berlari. Ia juga bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika mendengar dokter Cho itu masuk _UGD_. Sebenarnya…ada apa?

* * *

.

.

* * *

'Cklek'

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin refleks setelah membuka pintu ruang _UGD_ itu. Terlihat seorang _namja_ terbaring di atas ranjang putih dengan berbagai alat di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun…tergolek lemah tak berdaya?

Sungmin berjalan kecil menghampiri ranjang kecil itu. Mendapatkan tatapan heran dari beberapa dokter yang sedang mengamati kondisi dokter Cho itu yang sejak sore tadi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik. Merasa bingung, penasaran dan ingin tahu, Sungmin pun memberanikan diri bertanya. "Kyuhyun…kenapa?"

_There's not response from the others people in that room_. Semua dokter itu malah memandang Sungmin mengernyit.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa kedengarannya kalian sangat dekat?" balas satu dari tiga dokter yang ada di sana. Sungmin tak menjawab lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Kyuhyun, menatap dokter-dokter muda sampai tua yang ada di sana. "Cukup jawab pertanyaanku, dokter-dokter hebat. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

Heran. Itulah apa yang dokter-dokter itu rasakan. Namun, satu di antara mereka akhirnya memilih untuk menjawab. "Hepatitis C dokter Cho kambuh tadi sore. Saat aku masuk aku menemukannya terkapar di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Mungkin ia merasa kalau perutnya sakit lagi. Itulah yang sering di alami seorang pengidap hepatitis C."

Sungmin diam. Bukan untuk apa-apa tapi ia melakukannya untuk mencerna apa yang dokter itu katakan. Kemudian _namja_ manis itu tertawa hambar. "Kau pasti bercanda. Kyuhyun itu dokter 'kan? Kenapa juga dokter itu punya penyakit. Ini tidak lucu, wahai dokter!" seru Sungmin. Dokter bermarga Kim itu tersentak tak percaya. Mengapa pasien ini tidak percaya pada perkataannya? Sampai seorang dokter lain meyakinkan Sungmin. "Itu benar em…sepertinya aku mengenalmu. Ah, Lee-_ssi_, dokter Kim benar, dokter Cho memang mengidap hepatitis C. Mengapa kau tidak percaya?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyuhyun yang memejamkan mata dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Menjawab lirih. "Karena dia selalu terlihat baik-baik saja."

Tak ada yang menjawab. Ketiga dokter yang berada di sana, sudah mengenal siapa itu dokter Cho Kyuhyun. Karena mereka adalah sahabat sekaligus sosok seorang _hyung_ juga _ahjushi_ untuk Kyuhyun. Yang setia memberikan Kyuhyun keyakinan untuk sembuh.

Sampai akhirnya, dokter berusia sekitar empatpuluh tahunan itu berbicara setelah beberapa saat terdiam, hanya mendengar kedua rekannya menjawab pertanyaan satu dari sekian banyak pasien di rumah sakit ini. "Kyuhyun memang begitu."

Mendengarnya, alis Sungmin bertaut. "Begitu bagaimana? Kau tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, dokter!"

"Dia memang selalu berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja di depan semua orang. Sama seperti mu, Lee-_ssi_, aku tahu kau adalah pasien yang sangat hebat! Mampu terus tersenyum padahal jantung koroner itu berbahaya dan memungkinkan kau mati kapan saja. Tapi yang aku tahu dari dokter Jung atau pun Kyuhyun, kau berbeda. Karena itulah, itu semakin membuatnya berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja…"

Sungmin diam. Berusaha mencerna, sampai akhirnya _namja_ setengah baya itu melanjutkan. "…sebelum menggantikan Yunho –dokter Jung, Kyuhyun sempat beberapa kali mengawasimu. Ia bercerita padaku bahwa kau selalu tersenyum, menyayangi anak-anak di ruangan kanker itu. Kau membuatnya merasa bahwa ia adalah _namja_ lemah di dunia ini. Padahal di bandingkan dengan penyakitnya, penyakitmu lah yang terberat. Ia kagum padamu. Ia tertarik pada orang sepertimu. Karena itulah ia berusaha untuk jadi yang terbaik…"

"…gelar dokter ini bukan kemauannya, tetapi kemauan orang tuanya. Namun ia berusaha menyukainya. Selama enam tahun belajar segala hal tentang penyakit, menyelamatkan orang-orang dan lain sebagainya membuat ia mengerti apa arti kehidupan dan ujian. Apalagi saat melihat dan bertemu denganmu. Pendonoran darah yang ia lakukan yang niatnya untuk beramal justru membawa petaka untuknya. Ternyata hepatitis itu memasuki tubuhnya secara diam-diam. Entahlah, apakah ini berarti Tuhan menyayanginya sehingga mengujinya juga atau?..."

Hening. Ruangan itu benar-benar hening. Sungmin mendengarkan secara seksama. Berusaha mengerti dari semua yang di ucapkan dokter itu.

"…tapi itu tak membuatnya jera. Ia tetap ramah pada setiap orang. Dari sana, ia mulai menyukai perannya sebagai seorang dokter walau kadang jika mengingat kondisinya, ia merasa ia tak pantas. Karena baginya…mana ada seorang dokter tetapi tidak sehat. Terjangkit penyakit. Bagi dia itu lucu. Tapi lagi-lagi itu semua ia hapus dari ingatannya ketika mengenalmu walau baru sehari. Baginya, hidup ini anugerah apalagi saat bertemu denganmu…" dokter tua itu menjeda. Lalu melanjutkan lagi karena ia tidak melihat bahwa Sungmin di depannya tidak berniat memotong. "…mungkin kau bertanya kenapa aku tahu? Kyuhyun baru saja bercerita padaku semalam. Ia selalu menceritakannya padaku. Apalagi tentang ceritamu padanya kemarin sore. Aku pikir, kau berpengaruh pada hidup Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini ia begitu bersemangat bercerita tentang seseorang. Kau beruntung."

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin bertanya setelah sekian lama terdiam. Dokter itu tersenyum. "Tetaplah menjadi temannya. Buat ia lebih mengerti arti hidup dan ujian. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Balas dokter itu lalu pergi. Sungmin ingin bicara tapi dokter itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu di susul oleh dua orang lainnya. Selanjutnya, Sungmin kembali melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun. "Jadi…kau sama denganku, yah?"

Dan seiring waktu berjalan. Semua yang tidak kita tahu akan segera kita ketahui. Apa yang membuat kita penasaran pasti kita dapatkan juga. Sungmin memandang sendu wajah _namja_ di depannya. Tersenyum miris. "Dasar dokter bodoh."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"U-ugh…S-sungmin?" gumam seseorang di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya dan terkaget ketika Kyuhyun menampakkan bola mata coklatnya. Berseru kemudian membuat _namja_ itu berjengit. "Hei! Kau sudah bangun? Sebentar, aku panggilkan dok…"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah agak baikan,"

"Tapi…"

"Turuti saja perintahku."

Sungmin mengalah. Ia kembali duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya. "Jadi begitu yah?" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. Manis sekali. Yakinlah bahwa kini jantung Kyuhyun berdetak sangat cepat. "Kau sama sepertiku. Hidup melawan rasa sakit tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Suara Sungmin menyapa pendengarannya lagi. "Kau orang yang baik. Aku bangga padamu. Dan senangnya aku kalau aku ternyata adalah inspirasi mu untuk berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan lebih mengerti apa itu hidup. Hehe," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun diam. Tapi kemudian tangannya bergerak menyentil dahi _namja_ manis di depannya. "Kau geer!"

"Ya! Itu kenyataan. Kau kagum padaku yang menganggap penyakit ini bukan halangan 'kan? Buktinya karena aku kau lebih bisa menghargai hidupmu," alis Kyuhyun makin bertaut. "Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?"

"Dokter tua itu yang menceritakannya padaku,"

"Dokter tua?"

"Iya, yang agak gendut juga pendek!"

"Dokter Shim maksudmu?"

"Mungkin. tidak penting ah. Tapi…aku harap aku memang membawa keberuntungan dalam hidupmu, yah?"

"Hn,"

"_Ya_! Jawaban macam apa itu? Kita teman 'kan?"

"Bukan. Kita sepasang kekasih,"

"_Mwo_?"

"Hn,"

"Aish," selanjutnya diam. Entah mengapa wajah Sungmin memerah. Lalu suara Kyuhyun terdengar, "Hahaha coba kau lihat wajahmu itu, Min, lucu sekali!"

"_Ya_! Kau menyebalkan dokter bodoh! Ugh! Kau ini…argh!"

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berseru kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin memegangi dadanya. Buru-buru ia melepas infuse di tangannya dan selang oksigen di hidupnya, membawa tubuh Sungmin menempati ranjangnya dan kemudian memeriksa Sungmin. Entahlah, darimana ia mendapatkan alat-alat untuk melakukan itu.

Terlihat sekali wajah Kyuhyun panik. Semenjak Sungmin masuk ke dalam hidupnya, ia jadi gampang panik seperti ini. Kyuhyun buru-buru melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin. Menyelamatkan orang yang entah sejak kapan memenuhi relung hati dan jiwanya.

Sungmin…harus selalu baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Siang itu begitu terik. Terlihat saat seorang dokter muda berjalan menuju sebuah café di dekat distrik di sekitar pusat kota. Berniat menemui dua sahabatnya. Sejenak meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

_Namja_ tampan itu memasuki satu dari sekian banyak café yang ada. Lalu menghampiri dua orang yang duduk menunggunya. "Ah, _mian_ membuat kalian menunggu lama, Siwon _hyung_, Kibum _hyung_."

Kedua orang itu menoleh, dan tersenyum pada dokter muda yang ternyata Kyuhyun. "_Ne_ Kyunnie, duduklah," ujar satu di antara keduanya. Seseorang bernama Kibum pun mengusap tangan Kyuhyun, bertanya lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyu? Baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu, _namja_ satunya bertanya langsung yang merupakan pokok pembicaraan mereka kali ini. "Jadi? Jantung untuk siapa Kyu?"

"Aa…" balas Kyuhyun tak jelas. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. "Itu…untuk pasienku, _hyung_."

"Benar gelarnya hanya pasienmu? Aku kira untuk kekasihmu yang mengidap penyakit jantung,"

"Itu…"

"Sudahlah Siwonnie, kau menyebalkan sekali!" ujar Kibum langsung menengahi. Siwon mendengus. Kyuhyun kembali menyahut. "Jadi? Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?"

Keduanya mengangguk. "Kami sudah sepakat. Tinggal kapan kau membawanya ke Amerika Kyu. Kau sudah bilang tentang rencana baikmu ini?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Lalu mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku akan bilang sore ini. Tapi mungkin, aku tidak bisa menemaninya ke Amerika. Aku harap kalian bisa membantuku."

"Tenang saja. Kau fokuslah pada kesehatanmu, _ne_?"

Dan anggukanlah yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Siwon dan Kibum, kedua sahabat baiknya yang merupakan seorang dokter juga, di Amerika.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kini Kyuhyun mau pun Sungmin saling berhadapan. Sebenarnya Sungmin bingung. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ia mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. Malah mereka semakin akrab. Tapi, sekarang seakan Kyuhyun ingin membicarakan hal yang serius.

Rasa aneh yang di alami Sungmin pun sudah ia ketahui dengan sendirinya. Rasa gugup, jantung yang berdetak cepat, rasa nyaman, peduli dan ingin bertemu Kyuhyun selalu itu merupakan rasa suka. Entahlah, dari awal, Sungmin memang sudah merasa jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Masih tak tak yang bicara, sampai akhirnya…Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Memulai pembicaraan. "Aku sudah menemukannya."

Alis Sungmin bertaut. Menemukan apa? Lalu, dengan cepat ia membalas. "Menemukan apa? Menemukan istri?" dan kini, alis Kyuhyunlah yang bertaut. "Tentu saja menemukan jantung untukmu, bodoh!"

"Ha?"

"Kau akan berangkat ke Amerika tiga hari lagi untuk melakukan operasi. Tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku sudah bilang ini pada orang tuamu. Mereka sangat senang mendengarnya. Sebentar lagi, kau tidak perlu terus merasa takut. Karena kau akan sembuh."

Sungmin diam. Tadi Kyuhyun bilang jantung? Untuknya? Amerika? Operasi? T-tapi…

"Kenapa…bisa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Selama beberapa minggu ini aku meminta bantuan sahabatku yang merupakan dokter di Amerika untuk mencarikan jantung yang cocok untukmu. Dan…aku mendapatkannya. Apakah kau senang?"

Sungmin tak menjawab dan justru menunjukkan wajah sedih. Lalu menjawab. "Tidak."

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku tidak mau mengambil kehidupan seseorang Kyu. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Hidup dengan jantung orang lain itu…"

"Kalau begitu hidup dengan jantungku!"

"Kyuhyun! Kau gila!"

"Kau lebih gila jika tidak menghargai usahaku, Min!" diam. Sungmin diam. "Kau lebih gila jika tidak mengerti apa maksudku melakukan semua ini. Kau…"

"Aku memang tidak tahu! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku sudah bilang 'kan kalau kau bukan Tuhan! Aku ataupun kau tidak berhak mengambil kehidupan orang lain dokter bodoh!"

"Apa salah aku berusaha untuk membuat orang yang aku sukai tetap berada di dunia ini? Jantung itu jantung seseorang yang sudah menyerahkan hidupnya pada Tuhan. Ia rela untuk menjadi jantungmu selama kau hidup. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa melihat dunia dengan mata dan rasamu! Ia justru yang memintanya. Kenapa seolah-olah aku jahat sekali ingin mengambil kehidupan orang lain?"

Sungmin diam mendengarnya. Terlonjak mendengar kata 'orang yang aku sukai'. Kyuhyun menyukainya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Terserah! Aku pergi saja!" Sungmin tak merespon sampai Kyuhyun membuka kenop pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin turun dari ranjangnya dan berseru. "_Andwae_! Kau mau kemana?" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba napasnya tersenggal, ia merasa…jantungnya berdebar keras. "U-ugh!"

Kyuhyun khawatir lalu membalik badannya. Menopang Sungmin membawanya ke kasur, membaringkannya. "Min, _gwenchana_?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu memeluk Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih. Aku…mau melakukan operasi itu. Terimakasih Kyu. Terimkasih."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian Sungmin benar-benar pergi. Dengan dua orang sahabat Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mempercayakan Sungmin pada kedua _namja_ itu. Lalu mereka pun pergi. Sebelumnya, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, membingkai wajah _namja_ itu dan mengecup bibir tebalnya. Lalu berucap. "Tunggu aku, ya? Hehe, _nado joahe_, Kyu. _Gomawo_, cup," juga di akhiri lagi dengan kecupan.

Dan Kyuhyun yang menerimanya? Hanya mengerjap tidak percaya. Sungmin juga…menyukainya? Ah, dunia seakan berputar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hari-hari Sungmin jalani di Amerika tepatnya California. Ia berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk operasi hari esok. Ia ingin pulang dalam keadaan sembuh dan bertemu Kyuhyun. Kemudian kembali mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih juga…rasa suka—ah, cinta lebih tepatnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kala mengingat wajah Kyuhyun saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Sungmin semakin yakin, bahwa, cinta yang datang di antara penyakit yang ia dan Kyuhyun derita bukanlah hal yang harus di perdebatkan. Karena dengan rasa itu…ia juga Kyuhyun semakin mengerti apa itu hidup, ujian dan…rasa sakit.

Ya, Sungmin semakin memahaminya. Memahami bahwa cinta itu begitu indah saat ia menyentuh orang-orang seperti dirinya juga Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan Kyuhyun di Korea. Sedang berusaha untuk tetap baik-baik saja. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini, penyakitnya sering kambuh. Membuatnya keluar-masuk _ICU_ atau _UGD_. Yang tentu saja itu sangat memalukan bagi seorang dokter sepertinya.

Dokter Shim, menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan operasi. Kyuhyun masih ragu. Ia mulai memikirkan operasi Sungmin juga. Bagaimana jika operasi itu tidak berhasil? Lalu bagaimana jika operasi yang akan dia jalani mengalami hal yang sama? Mereka…tidak akan bertemu kecuali Tuhan membiarkan mereka tetap bersama di surga. Kyuhyun belum ingin pergi karena ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu…kepada Sungmin.

Ya, kepada Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Operasi itu berjalan lancar. Siwon maupun Kibum yang mengetahuinya sangat senang. Dengan segera, mereka menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tetapi, nomor _namja_ itu tidak aktif. Ada apa gerangan?

Sungmin sudah siuman, ia juga ingin segera kembali dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kibum yang entah kenapa merasa kalap, langsung membawa Sungmin ke bandara, mengajaknya pulang ke Korea. Menemui Kyuhyun dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Di ruangan putih itu, yang hanya di lengkapi dengan penerangan yang cukup, ada beberapa dokter yang tengah berusaha melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang berarti untuk mereka juga. Melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuat orang itu sembuh lalu membuka matanya lagi.

Memakai berbagai macam alat untuk membuat operasi itu berjalan lancar. Di iringi dengan berbagai doa dari masing-masing hati yang tengah gelisah di dalam ruangan itu.

Dokter Cho Kyuhyun, tengah terbaring tak berdaya. Menjalani operasinya untuk tetap bertahan hidup juga mengurangi kemungkinan terburuk hepatitis C yang di deritanya. Tentu saja setelah menjalani beberapa terapi yang memungkinkan kesembuhan untuknya sebelumnya. Tetapi…

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ketiga _namja_ itu berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Siwon, sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ia berusaha menghubungi semua temannya yang seorang dokter yang merupakan teman Kyuhyun juga. Sampai akhirnya, satu di antara mereka mengatakan bahwa kini Kyuhyun sedang menjalani operasi. Operasi pertamanya setelah sekian lama.

Ketiganya sampai di depan ruang operasi. Mata mereka menangkap seorang dokter yang keluar lalu bersandar di pintu ruang operasi itu. Ketiganya menghampiri dokter itu. "Jong Woon _hyung_! Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Operasinya berhasil 'kan?"

Dokter bernama Jong Woon itu tak menjawab. Matanya berkilat sedih. Sungmin mengguncangkan tubuh dokter itu. "Oh ayolah dokter Kim. Beritahu aku keadaan Kyuhyun, apakah dia…?"

"Kami gagal!"

"Bohong!"

"Aku…serius,"

"Tapi _hyung_…"

"Jong Woon lekas masuk. Ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun," seseorang teriak dari dalam. Buru-buru, dokter Kim itu kembali memasuki ruang operasi, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat layar monitor itu menunjukkan garis naik-turun. Kyuhyun…hidup lagi?

"_Namja_ itu benar-benar membawa keberuntungan," gumam Jong Woon. Dokter di sampingnya membalas. "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang awalnya terasa berat. Perjuangannya hampir sebulan ini terbayar dengan indah. Bias mentari masuk menyapanya tetapi tidak saat merasa ada seseorang yang menghalangi cahaya tersebut menerpa wajahnya.

Matanya membuka sempurna dan dapat ia lihat, _namja_ yang ia rindukan, ia cintai kini ada di hadapannya. Lee Sungmin…ada di depannya.

Cepat-cepat, dokter muda itu memeluk Sungmin. Mendekapnya. Memekik tak percaya. "Min, kau sudah kembali," gumamnya berulang kali membuat _namja_ di pelukannya terkekeh. Lalu membalas pelukan itu. Mengelus sayang punggung _namja_ yang memeluknya. "_Ne_, aku sudah kembali."

Dan keduanya larut dalam pelukan hangat itu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun kala _namja_ itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali menciumi rambutnya. Ia hampir menangis, tapi tidak setelah Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka, mencium dahinya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa rasa bahagia membuncah hebat dalam hatinya. Ia..begitu mencintai _namja_ ini, dokter kesayangannya. Walau hanya hanya dalam waktu sekitar empat bulan mengenal Kyuhyun, tapi..ia merasa sangat mencintai _namja_ ini.

"_Saranghe_ Kyu, _jeongmal saranghae, gomawo_," gumam Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap _namja_ manis di depannya. "Min…"

"_Saranghae_ Kyu, _gomawo_ karena sudah memperbaiki hidupku. Terimakasih sudah menjadi kekuatanku menjalani operasi. Terimakasih untuk selama ini. Aku…mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tidak percaya, Sungmin mengungkapkannya lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, membalasnya. "_Nado_, Min. _nado jeongmal saranghadaguyo_. _Gomawo_ juga sudah menjadi semangatku, _gomawo_," balas Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum hangat di dalam pelukan itu. Memisahkan jarak di antara mereka, lalu mempertemukan kening mereka, terkekeh kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir tebal _namja_ di depannya. "Berarti kita pacaran 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, Min. kita sepasang kekasih sekarang. _Saranghae_," jawab Kyuhyun kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menciptakan ciuman yang panjang yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Setidaknya, ketika kalian mau membuka mata, semua akan terjawab 'kan?

Kalian akan mengetahuinya, cinta itu bisa membuat kita percaya pada kehidupan, bahwa sebuah penyakit bukan halangan.

Tuhan memberikan kita cobaan untuk kita hadapi, lalu saat kita lulus ujian, kita akan mendapatkan senyuman Tuhan. Rasa bangga Ia kepada kita. Akankah kalian percaya itu?

Membuka lembaran baru dalam balutan rasa sakit bukan hal yang buruk.

Mencintai seseorang dalam rasa sakit bukan hal yang buruk juga.

Mengenal seseorang dalam jangka waktu yang singkat lalu mengenal cinta juga bukan hal yang buruk.

Semuanya adalah yang terbaik jika kita mau menganggap apa yang kita hadapi di dunia ini merupakan hal yang indah untuk kita rasakan. Setiap cobaan itu pengalaman hidup. Dan kita berhak mensyukurinya.

Ingatlah kalau Tuhan selalu punya rencana, baik atau buruk, itu tergantung kita yang menghadapinya bagaimana.

Maka dari itu, percayalah selalu. Ingat kalau rasa sakit itu bukan hal yang harus selalu menjadi penghalang kehidupan yang membuat kita merasa tidak berguna.

Katakan jika itu adalah tantangan, lalu menghadapinya. Ketika berhasil, Tuhan akan menganggap kau lulus dari semua yang Ia berikan dan ujikan.

Katakan itu pada semua orang, agar kau…bisa membuat banyak cinta bermekaran indah walau terdapat rasa sakit di sana.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Note**_** : Hyaaaa~~ selesai juga. Ngga tau hasilnya bagaimana.**

_**I tried my best**_**, hehehe :D**

_**Hope you like it, thank you^^**_

**.**

_**Loved,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi  
**_


End file.
